


Healing

by TooManyBooksToRead



Series: LU Madoka AU [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyBooksToRead/pseuds/TooManyBooksToRead
Summary: In the end, he's all alone again.





	Healing

Warriors stands up. He’s gone.

And this time it’s for good. No takebacks, no do-overs. He failed, he couldn't do it and now he's gone. 

His little brother is gone forever like he hadn’t even existed. Their parents don’t remember him anymore, but he refuses to let it go. To forget him, his smile and his laughter and his happiness and his kindness. 

His stupid self-sacrificial baby brother that is now god or something but it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is he’d gone and he’s all alone again. 

He sits down on a bench, it's hard to remember how he got here in the first place, he feels numb the world colourless and empty. 

He hasn’t felt much since the final reset, he moves and eats and fights demons but he can’t bear to let himself feel. To give in to the grief and the loneliness that is killing him from within. 

He can’t. 

Wind would want him to live. _Link would want him to live. _

__

He laughs. It sounds somewhere between deranged cackling and sobbing and he doesn’t really care. His baby brother is gone forever and it’s all his fault, he got too cocky, too confident, he let himself be caught off guard and it cost him everything. 

__

He isn’t even really living anyway, pathetic excuse of a person who can’t even grant his baby brother’s final wish. 

__

He wants to scream and shout and let this stupid world fall to pieces, destroy it with his own hands piece by piece until there’s nothing left at all, but Wind loved this world, he remembered him smiling and laughing and enjoying himself, he remembered the smile on his face every time he’d beat a witch or help an injured animal heal. 

__

He was so full of joy, so carefree. He’s gone now. 

__

He startles as someone else sits in the bench next to him, taking a deep breath to compose himself before looking beside him. 

__

As he turned he saw the person beside him, long blonde hair and blue eyes stared directly into his own. It takes him a second to make sense of who it is in front of him. 

__

It’s Wild. Sweet innocent Wild who always bit off more than he could chew and who he failed hundreds if not thousands of times. 

__

Wild whose brother is also dead. 

__

The realization hits him like a speeding train, the others are gone too and they’re not coming back ever again. 

__

It’s been a week and he hadn’t even bothered trying to try to find them, a wave of emotion rolls over him and he lets out a sound that could be a sob. He’s very close to losing his composure. 

__

He needs to breathe. In. Out. Repeat. 

__

He looks away from Wild. 

__

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracks as breaks the silence abruptly, still making a point to not look at his friend. 

__

He feels weak and helpless just like the first time he made that damn contract and he wants to cry forever, curl up into a ball and scream until his throat is raw and he’s out of tears but he can’t. _He can’t._

__

And suddenly he’s being hugged. 

__

“Idiot.” Wild’s tone is harsh as he desperately grabs Warriors pulling him closer. “You idiot, you have nothing to apologize about.” 

__

His grip is steady, grounding, much more real that Warriors has felt all week, but there’s a tiny tremble in his voice and he can’t do this right now, he feels like a broken porcelain doll, like any careless movement will make him break shatter into hundreds of pieces that will never be put back together. 

__

“I failed, I may as well have killed them all myself, I couldn’t save them. _He’s gone_.” 

__

His eyes sting, he's about to cry and he doesn’t want this he just wants his stupid reset button back so he can get his baby brother back, here, safe. 

__

“I’m here aren’t I?” 

__

Wild’s voice cuts through his despairing thoughts and just like that he cracks. He slumps bonelessly into his friend’s arms and cries, he sobs and he screams and he wails until his throat is sore and his eyes red. And now that he’s started he can't stop, he keeps going overwhelmed by the grief and the guilt and he’s _pathetic_

_ __ _

Though all this Wild, reckless selfless Wild who also just lost his brother holds him, whispers sweet voices of comfort and rubs his back, he soothes him and hums an old lullaby with a soft melody and _Hylia he doesn’t deserve him_. Wild holds him until he’s worn down and tired and maybe just a bit lighter on the inside before he talks again. 

_ __ _

“Kyubey, I’m going to make my contract.” 

_ __ _

Warriors’ head instantly shoots up in alarm, the wretched demon has been different since the reset but that will never be enough to make him trust the creature, especially where contracts are concerned. 

_ __ _

“Wild don’t–” Warriors starts but is cut off. 

_ __ _

“I wish for the best cake I can imagine.” He says it resolutely, with steely determination in his gaze and Warriors knows even if he’d been able to get a word in he couldn’t have stopped him. Another person he’d failed to save. 

_ __ _

“Your wish has successfully overcome entropy. Congratulations you are now a Puer Magi.” The monotone voice of the catlike alien is still as unnerving as the first time he’d heard it – the wording being so similar to his own contract doesn’t go unnoticed – and in front of them, a cake appears. 

_ __ _

Warriors sits baffled as Wild stands up and pick up the cake setting it where he was sitting next to him a moment prior. 

_ __ _

“Eat up partner, you’re gonna need energy if we’re gonna be hunting Demons tonight,” an honest smile stretches across Wild’s face as he offers him a taste of the cake. 

_ __ _

There’s a spark of something Warriors can’t be bothered to identify in his eyes and in that second they form an understanding. He takes the fork, remembering a very similar wish. 

_ __ _

_Tell you what, after this fight is over you wish for the best cake you can ever imagine and we celebrate becoming a Puer Magi duo._

_ __ _

They don’t say anything else as they eat their cake watching the sunset, a silent agreement, Wild’s way of saying you’re not alone anymore, we’re in this together. And Warriors thinks he can learn to live like this, they can stand together and keep moving forward. 

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> So we talked a bit about a Madoka AU and inspiration hit and now this is here and I'm sad.  
The title may change as I find something actually good.


End file.
